Dinner Meeting
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He was kissing someone that wasn't her. Number 10 in Something Beautiful Series. NickOC.


A/N: Thought I'd get away from the stalker for a bit, with this one, found it is much easier to write a sex scene that involves Nick and Katie better and more willing to do it then Sara and Greg. So my friend and I got talking, I agreed when she said Nick was gorgeous and I came back that it Greg was Cute too. See the difference? One's gorgeous and one's cute, that and I can have more freedom with Nick and Katie that I don't have with Sandle. Anyways you've listened to me long enough and I think the alerts are down too. Just to give anyone a heads up on that. Still don't own anything from this story except Nick's new house and Katie.

* * *

Nick Stokes was making his way towards the exit, he was on his way to a scene to go over anything he missed when he heard his name being called over the intercom. Only one person ever came to visit him in the recent months and even then it had been scarce but she had known better now to call his cell if she wanted something or if he wanted anything brought to him. 

Seeing a woman holding a bag in reception that wasn't who he had been thinking of, he walked over to her.

"I'm Nick Stokes, can I help you ma'am?" the woman who he had to admit could be a looker if she wore more make-up and less grungy clothes. He was sure she had a figure that was to die for. Yes he was an engaged man and still thought about woman. He never acted on it, but he still thought about, what guy gives up thinking of women?

"My name is Jeanie Baker, you helped solve my brother's case" oh right Ronald Baker had been gunned down outside a convenience store about a week ago, the security camera's had caught the guy taking off his mask away from the camera but his reflection in the mirror is how they got him.

"I was only doing my job" he said truthfully

"I wanted to thank you by giving you dinner, I know it's not much but it's a token of my gratitude"

"Ma'am I can't accept this, it's against law"

"You wouldn't have to tell anyone, and the evidence would be gone once you ate it" she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Thank you but I still can't accept it"

"I'm not taking it back, I don't eat red meat"

"I still.." the girl hugged him and placed a kiss on his lips before he had time to react and the bag had been put in his hand and she left, glancing up a woman who had just walked in.

"You better have saved her life, or have a damn good reason" Katie who held a similar bag, hers from a pricier restaurant off the strip than a greasy spoon, the woman worked at.

"Hey, nice to see you" he moved in to kiss her cheek but she pulled away

"Nice try, you think I'm going to let you kiss me when someone woman just kissed you?"

"That was nothing, I solved her brother's murder a few days ago, she thought it would be nice to buy me dinner, just like you did I see"

"Ya I was a dinner meeting, and thought I'd pick you up something"

"With a client?"

"No with the boss's if I win my next case, they're making me partner"

"That's incredible"

"It was until I walk in here with some strange woman all over you"

"I'm never going to see her again, why are you so mad?"

"Think about it" she turned to leave but he caught her arm

"She didn't mean anything, you're the only girl for me"

"Whatever I have to go, have a nice dinner"

--

Being torn on whether or not to throw out the dinner the woman bought him, he slipped it to Greg saying they gave him the wrong thing and was going back to get the right thing, little did Greg know he was going home, his grandfather had taught him to never let his woman go to bed angry. He knew that's exactly what had happened and he didn't want it to be a constant thing.

Knowing exactly where she would be he paused only long enough to take his shoes off and shut the door, walking back into the bedroom, he saw her form, leaving the black out curtains that he required were pulled to the side letting the street lamps in. She stirred little as he climbed in with her, pulling her close to his chest and placing delicate kisses to her neck.

"Don't try and cuddle with me I'm mad at you" she told flatly her words sleep laced

"Sorry"

"Wait what time is it?"

"My supper break around three"

"You drove all the way over here just to make sure I wasn't mad at you?"

"Yes"

"Aww babe" she sat up wiping her eyes at the crusties that had formed

"What are you going to eat?"

"I was hoping that dinner you picked me up"

"In the fridge" he gave her a subtle puppy eyes and she smiled leaning in to kiss him

"You're lucky you're adorable" he smiled as he kissed her again

"Don't you have to get back?" she asked as he rolled onto his back, arm underneath his head.

"Yep" he looked into her eyes, her lips and back again.

"Then don't you think you should get back?"

"I will, a goodbye kiss?" she relented and let him kiss her, his leaned up using one hand to support him while the other decided to loose altitude and cup her through her pants. She let out a ragged breath mid kiss.

"Don't start something you can't finish" she teased as she moved on top of him.

"I can as long as it's quick" she ground herself into his pelvis and he instantly felt something stirring

"Well then we should move by the door so you can leave right after"

"What?"

"Come Nick, time is of the essence" she threw her other leg over him and walked out of the bedroom, it didn't take Nick long to move following her out the bedroom.

She already had her shirt off and was working on her pants as he met her out by the door, this woman surprised him sometimes and to be truthful he was liking this surprise. He came up behind her helping her hands untie the strings to her pants as he was kissing the spot that he knew would have her wet for sure. Her grabbing him like she was getting him hard and fast. Reaching into her panties he flick her slick heat and knew she had no problem with a quickie before he left for work again. He gripped both her pants and panties and yanked ripping her panties in half and her pants enough that when he let go they pooled at her feet. She looked down at the pooled clothing and up to him and smiled and ready for him as he pounced on her as he lifted and pushed her against the wall at the same time.

Loosing no time she unbuckled his belt and zipper and had his pants and boxers down to his knees in alarming speed. He didn't waste time as he slid into her.

This was something he could never tire of with her, each time felt like the first time, sounds like he was ripping off a slow song but really honestly that's how it felt. She matched him thrust for thrust with all that she could and they found themselves going over the edge within seconds of each other. He let her legs slide down to the ground and his breathing return to normal before he let her go and pulled out of her. That was something he shockingly had never done before, it had been before work, after work but never during his working time.

"You have to go" she whispered

"I know"

"And I have to find something to wear" she giggled a little but wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately she grabbed his butt cheek just when he was about to deepen it further she pulled away.

"Have fun at work"

He was definitely coming home to pick up where they left off.


End file.
